1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to balaclava type headgear, and is particularly concerned with such headgear including a removable face mask covering part of the wearer's face.
2. Related Art
Known balaclavas are typically of flexible materials such as cloth, wool, or the like and are designed to be pulled on over the head, and have a head or helmet portion which covers the wearer's head and part of the face, a downwardly depending, integral neck portion, and a front opening which may expose the eye region of the face or the entire face apart from the forehead. Some prior art balaclavas are formed with an integral partial face mask extending over the nose and mouth. Balaclavas are often worn for warmth and protection in various activities such as sports, motorcycle riding, skiing, snowmobiling and the like.
Face mask and face protection devices that provide coverage of the wearer's nose and mouth to protect these areas from the weather as well as hazards such as flying debris are also known. These devices have the drawback of needing to be completely removed if the user decides they want to uncover their lower face.